Deinonychus
General Statistics *Name: Deinonychus antirrhopus *Name Meaning: Terrible Claw *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 4 meters (13 feet) *Time Period: Early/Middle Cretaceous *Classification: Dromaeosauridae --> Eudromeosauria --> Velociraptorinae *Place Found: USA *Describer: Ostrom, 1969 Dinosaur King Statistics *Attribute: Secret *Power: 2000 *Technique: 1000 *Sign: Paper **TCG: Rock *Owner: Dr. Z (Alpha Gang), Max Taylor (D-Team), Laura (Alpha Gang), Sheer (Spectral Space Pirates), Rex Owen (D-Team) *Names: Dino (pron. Deeno), Dano, Sue (Dr. Z's trio only) *Dinosaurs Defeated: Terry, Black Tyrannosaurus (with assistance), Megalosaurus *Other: In the arcade game, there is only 1 Deinonychus (the pack leader), but it calls in other pack members with its moves, similar to how Pawpawsaurus can call on 1 or 2 other Pawpawsaurus with its moves. They appear as chibis in Ninja Nightmare, in Dr. Z's flashbacks. Sue's name came from Dr. Z's former pet turtle's name. In Mesozoic Meltdown, another trio appears, having a Spectral Armor form. Move Cards ;Crossing Attack (Cross Cutter) :Dano and Sue slice the opponent by slamming into them both ways. This move finished both Terry and Megalosaurus. ;Spinning Attack (Rolling Attack) :Dino, Dano and Sue grind their opponent while spinning quickly. This move weakened Terry and Megalosaurus, and was used in the combo move against Black Tyrannosaurus. ;Dino Galaxy (Meteor Strike in the DS, Dynamic Galaxy in the Dub) :The Deinonychus jump into space, then zoom back down and hit the opponent with a flaming meteor. This was used against Ace. TCG Lores ;Breach :No player can use the ability Defender. :(This Dinosaur can use Super Moves of any Element. It must still meet any other requirements.) Anime Dinosaur King The 3 Deinonychus (Dino, Dano, Sue) appear in a ninja village attraction in Japan where the D-Team is visiting. They easily evade both the D-Team and Alpha Gang, but are confronted by Dr. Z, the one who trained them as ninjas. They attack and Terry is summoned to fight them, but is quickly defeated. The D-Team's dinos then work together to take out the Deinonychus. Mesozoic Meltdown Sheer uses a second Deinonychus trio (without names) to defeat Foolscap's Megalosaurus (when she has amnesia). They later fight the D-Team and Hanzo for possession of the White Cosmos Stone. Ace defeats this trio both times they are summoned (with Sonic Blast, then Ninja Attack). Trivia *Dino, Dano, and Sue are seen in ninja attire alongside Dr. Z in one of the Japanese DVDs for the first series. They wear eye masks, Dino wields a katana, Dano holds a shuriken, and Sue holds a scroll. *They were the only Secret dinosaurs to use all three of their abilities in the anime. Both Deinonychus trios also used an additional move not seen in the arcade game: the three Deinonychus bite onto each other's tails to make a chain, and then the lead member swings the others and smacks their opponent across the face. *These are the only Secret Dinosaurs that appear in four episodes. *In the DS game, it is possible to get a featherless Deinonychus but its sign will be Rock and it will be the Wind Attribute. *Dr. Z's Deinonychus are named in a similar fashion to the ghosts in the Ms. Pac-Man arcade game: have a few (2 or 3) with similar-sounding or spelt names (Blinky, Pinky, Inky / Dino, Dano), and then have the last one named "Sue". *When Sheer's Deinonychus are defeated the first time, they have no Spectral Armor, yet when they return to their card, it is purple, indicating the presence of Spectral Armor (when Mapusaurus was defeated without armor, it turned back into its regular card). When they are summoned the second time, they appear instantly with their Spectral Armor, unlike all other dinosaurs except the Space Pirates' altered dinos, and only the lead member is shown returning to the card when they are defeated; the other two were knocked off-screen by Ace's Ninja Attack and just didn't appear anymore. Gallery Deinonychus TCG Card 1-Gold (German).jpg|Deinonychus TCG Card (German) Deinonychus TCG Card 2-Collosal (French).jpg|Deinonychus Colossal Rare TCG Card (French) Dino island black deinochius.jpg|Deinonychus in the anime Deinonychus (Spectral Armor) 1.jpg|Spectral Armor Deinonychus Deino nagoya.jpg|Deinonychus in NagoyaTV File:Deinonychus_chibis.jpg|chibi Deinonychus from episode poster Screen shot 2011-02-13 at 12.33.52 PM.png|Deinonychus as seen in the DS Game File:Deinonychus_skeleton.gif|Deinonychus skeleton Deinonychus Card.png|Deinonychus' anime card Videos thumb|300px|left|Deinonychus in Battle Category:Secret Dinosaurs Category:Alpha Gang Category:D-Team Category:Anime Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:Characters Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:Dinosaurs with Nicknames Category:TCG